Queen's University Drama Department Alumni Wiki
gra 2010 Grads Queen's Drama Department Alumni This Wiki is for Queen's University Drama Alumni. Please tell us what you have been doing and what our other grads are up to. Please add yourself in alphabetical order. We can't wait to see your entry. Adams, Nick - (2004 grad) is part of the award-winning children's group Splash N' Boots http://www.splashnboots.com/ Now appearing on Treehouse Tv Adamson, Lois (2009 Grad) is currently working on her Masters at OISE in Toronto. Affolter, Nadia (2004 Grad) appeared in the 2002 production of Out of the Spotlight for iSTORM Children's Theatre Company in Kingston. Ahmed, Anam (2007 Grad) Aitken, Ashley '''(1998 Grad) '''Albertyn, Ruth (2004 Grad) Alderson, Michelle (2002 Grad) was a stage manager for the 2005-2006 season of Talk is Free Theatre in Barrie, Ontario. Alexander, Felicity (2004 Grad) Alexander, Robert (2009 Grad) Allen, Brendon (2002 Grad) Anderson, Jessica (2007 Grad) is a playwright and screenwriter. Her film script Jailing Julie was a finaist in the Brookstreet Screenwriting Awards in 2008. Jessica's play My Purple Wig was workshopped at the Hothouse Play Reading Series and shortlisted for the RBC Tarragon Under Thrity Playwriting Competition. Anderson, Sarah (2006 Grad) Andrade, Jacqueline '''(2011 Grad) '''Appleby, Jennifer (2011 Grad) Aranha, Geetha '''(1998 Grad) '''Archer, Holly (2009 Grad) Argue, Rowand (2002 Grad) Arhanic, Leo '''(2000 Grad) '''Armstrong, Dean is a film and television actor and the founder of Armstrong Acting Studios. Ashley, Joshua (2004 Grad) is the Director of Education at the KW Youth Theatre and Guelph Youth Theatre. He teaches for the Waterllo Region District School Board at Huron Heights secondary School where he laos teaches improv and runs a theatre group for students with special need/s Atherly, Sacha (2009 Grad) appeared in Chaos Theatre Company's production of The Odyssey at the Modern Fuel Gallery in 2008. Atkinson, Lee (2008 Grad) It took about 20 years to get this degree but loved it. It allowed me the opportunity to work on a couple of films and do costume designs for Theatre Kingston a couple of times. Now I am in the department as the Program Coordinator and really looking forward to hearing from all of you. Augaitis, Asta (2006 Grad) Auger, Erin (2010 Grad) Axford, Amy (2005 Grad) appeared in the 2008 production of The Motor Trade by Bottle Free Productions in Kingston. Babcock, Joel (2007 Grad) is a playwright, filmmaker and cofounder of the Plastic People Theatre Company. Bailey, Emma (2005 Grad) http://www.theemm.blogspot.com/ Bailey, Laura (1997 Grad) Bailey, Sarah (2002 Grad) Baio, Catherine (1998 Grad) Bajurny, Claire (2004 Grad) Bannan, Brian (2004 Grad) is a professional film, television and stage actor. He worked with special needs children in T.C.D.S.B. He moved to New York in 2005 to train, do several off-Broadway plays and he has co-founded the Collective Theatre Company. Barlow, Esther is co-Artistic Producer of The Bridge Theatre Company in New York City. Barlow, Terese '(1998 Grad) '''Barnes, Jennifer '(1999 Grad) '''Bart, Veronica (2011 Grad) Bass, Katherine (2010 Grad) Batte, Lacie (2005 Grad) Baumann, Sarah – is the Artistic Producer of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ Baxter, Megan (2001 Grad) Bazett-Jones, Emily (2010 Grad) is a set designer for Chaos Theory Theatre in Kingston. Beard, Tina (2000 Grad) Beaubien, Rhiannon (2001 Grad) Beaudette, Kyle (2005 Grad) Beck, Lydia (2011 Grad) Beer, Jessica (2009 Grad) is an alumni of Fishbowl Theatre. Belej-Corrigan, Nicole (2011 Grad) Bell, Celine (2009 Grad) was recently involved in the production of the Canadian indie film This Movie is Broken. Bell, Kirsten '''(1999 Grad) '''Belmer, Ashley (2005 Grad) is a marketing and development director at Black Theatre Workshop in Montreal. Bennett, Jonathan '''(1997 Grad) '''Benidickson, Nicola (2007 Grad) is an actress and has been involved as an apprentice stage manager at the Tarragon Theatre in Toronto, including a production of House of Many Tongues. Bennie, Keith (2007 Grad) is an M.A. candidate at the University of Warwick and works for Theatre Museum Canada in Toronto. Berazadi, Diana (2004 Grad) teacher with TDSB Berezny, Jeffery (2005 Grad) Berger, Eric '(1998 Grad) '''Best, Andrea '(2002 Grad) '''Bharti, Andre (1998 Grad) Bignell, Alyssa (2011 Grad) Birmingham, Jennifer '''(1997 Grad) is the current owner of Touchstone Manor in London, ON. '''Birnbaum, Matthew (2004 Grad) Black, Amy (2000 Grad) Black, Lauren (2011 Grad) Blayney, Erin (2000 Grad) Boschman, Siscoe (2009 Grad) is currently completing her MLIS degree at the University of Western Ontario. Bodnar, Andrea (2008 Grad) is currently living in England teaching Secondary School English and Drama. Bokhari, Mariam (2005 Grad) Bond, Christopher (2001 Grad) Boniface, Gillian (2006 Grad) Borg, Amy (2005 Grad) Bothwell, Eleanor '''(2002 Grad) '''Bower, Barbara (2002 Grad) is a senior publicist at Penguin Group Canada. She has also worked as a publicist, marketing coordinator and publicity assisant at HarperCollins Publishers. Bowers, Janine (1998 Grad) Boyd, Katherine (2006 Grad) Boyd, Valen (2007 Grad) Brady, Megan (2004 Grad) is the Ticketing Operations Administrator at Lorraine Kimsa Theatre for Young People in Toronto. Bridger, Rebecca (2007 Grad) is currently in charge of ticket sales at the Canadian Opera Company. Briggs, Stephanie (2009 Grad) Bril, Robert (2009 Grad) is an actor, executive producer and writer for The ForePlayers comedy troup. Brook, Rowena (2010 Grad) is the Kingston Manager of The Haunted Walk and worked with the Ghost Hunters in 2009 investigating Fort Henry. Brouse, Anne (2000 Grad) Brown, Claire (2009 Grad) Brown, Douglas (2007 Grad) is a musical composer for Single Thread Theatre Company, Darkroom Theatre Projects, Pug in a Tux Production as well as for his Toronto-based film production company Film House Pictures. Brown, Vanessa '''(2009 Grad) '''Bruckschwaiger, Sarah (2010 Grad) Bruun, Kristian (2001 Grad) is an actor at Amanda Rosenthal Talent Agency Inc. in Toronto. Bryant, Paul (2011 Grad) is an actor with the Thousand Islands Playhouse Young Company for their 2011 season and will be working at Lorraine Kimsa Theatre for Young People as an instructor's assistant in the drama school. Buck, Ellen (2006 Grad) Bucking, Amy (2002 Grad) is an actress for the Brockville Theatre Guild, having recently starred in 2010 in their production of Steel Magnolias. Bullett, Mike - '''(1988 Grad) is a drama teacher at Bayridge Secondary School in Kingston. Starred as Big Bopper in the Kingston Kinsmen production of "The Buddy Holly Story" November 2010. '''Bunbury, Lesley (2005 Grad) is a teacher for the Toronto District School Board. Although primarily a history/politics teacher, Lesley has instructed drama to both grade nine and ten students. She prefers however to be involved in drama within the school as an extracurricular commitment. Burgess, Darcy (1997 Grad) Burns, Matthew '''(2009 Grad) is an actor working in tv, film, and stage in Toronto. Most notably appearing on YTV's ''Splatalot! ''as Tinkor the Defendor. He is also currently producing an original musical ''Tagged and It's Complicated ''with many Queen's grads. '''Burul, Taryn (2002 Grad) Buscema, Nicole (2011 Grad) Buski, Sarah (2000 Grad) has performed at the Toronto Improv Festival, as well as the improv group The Verge and the parody show Inside the Out of Work Actor's Studio. Bustard, Sarah (2004 Grad) is a stage manager, most notably in the 2008 productin of In Darfur: Biographies for Theatre Awakening. Busteed, Meredith '(2011 Grad) '''Bylsma, Cherilyn '(1998 Grad) '''Byrne, Erin (2002 Grad) Cadman, Amy '''(2001 Grad) taught for several years in England, and has now returned to Queen's as a Ph.D. candidate in Education. '''Calderone, Lisa (2003 Grad) Call, Kirsten '''(2002 Grad) '''Callaghan, Jacqueline (2002 Grad) Campbell, Nicholas is a professional actor who has appeared i\on stage and television since he graduated. He starred in the films Nake Lunch, Prozac Nation and the series Da Vinci's Inquest. He has won three Gemini Awards for his work. Wikipedia Entry. Carnovale, Catherine (2005 Grad) is an independent film producer, norably for the 2005 film Backhand for the YoungCuts Film Festival. Carter, Julie (2000 Grad) Carty, Shane is a professional actor. He has spent several seasons at the Stratford Festival. Carstairs, Jennifer '''(1997 Grad) '''Castel, Barbara (2000 Grad) de Castellvi, Jaime (2000 Grad) Caswell, Andrea (2004 Grad) Catena, Michael (2003 Grad) Catto, Robert is a freelance photographer based in Wellington, New Zealand. He recently appeared as a lab technician in the feature film Avatar. Cauthon, Courtney '(2003 Grad) is currently working on her PhD at the Grad Centre, University of Toronto. She received her MA in Performance Studies from New York Univeristy (2004). {C '''Chan, Hilary '(2003 Grad) 'Chatland, Janice '(1998 Grad) '''Cheng, Cynthia (2002 Grad) is a writer for Prospere Magazine, often writing theatre reviews. Cheung, Simon (2005 Grad) Cherevaty Speciale, Alexandra (2001 Grad) Chorney, Karen (2007 Grad) Chu, Harry (2005 Grad) Ciupak Lalonde, Amy '(1998 Grad) is a professional actress, having appeared in 2 big-budhet CBC-TV productions. She is best known for her supporing role in the comedy ''Sophie, an oil baron's onniving daughter in the drama Wild Roses, and has had several guest spots on shows such as Battlestar Galactica, Love Bites, Kevin Hill, Mutant X and Queer as Folk. Before becoming an actress, she taught film and drama at Notre DameCollege School in Welland, Ontario as well as teaching in New Zealand. '''Clark, Laura (2001 Grad) is a board member of the Summerworks Theatre Festival in Toronto. Clark, Lilli (2003 Grad) is an actress, having appeared in the Baby Grand Theatre's production of I Hate Hamlet for Rogue and Peasant Theatre. Clarke, Catherine (2003 Grad) Clayton, Tiffany (2003 Grad) traveled to Africa in early 2005 in order to develop local AIDS education programs. She aspires to have a career as a special education teacher while keeping up with theatre as a pastime. Cleary, Patrick (1998 Grad) Clement, Ryan'' (2006 Grad) is currently a teacher at Theatre Complete in QEVI Kingston ON. He is also heavily involved with Theatre Kingston, having been involved in 8 of their productions. His next project is set design for Theatre Kingston's 2001 performance of L'homme invisible.'' '' '''Cleyn, Patricia (2007 Grad) Cloran, Daryl '''is the Artistic Director of WCT - http://www.westerncanadatheatre.bc.ca/newad.htm '''Cloutier, Elizabeth (2011 Grad) Colbourn, Katherine (2000 Grad) is the lead singer of the Toronto-based band "The Farplane". Cole, Katie (2003 Grad) is a teacher with the Thames Valley District Schol Board and the English Department head of Medway High School outside London, Ontario. Collins, Brian (2009 Grad) Collins, Jay (2007 Grad) Condren, David (2007 Grad) Connell, Jill (2000 Grad) Conway, Elizabeth '(1998 Grad) '''Coomara, Samantha '(2011 Grad) '''Coombe, Leanne (2000 Grad) Cooper, Scheherazzad (2006 Grad) Is working on her PhD in London, UK. Corcoran, Ashlie - is the Artistic Director of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ Cornish, Joanna (2004 Grad) Core, Jessica (1999 Grad) Corriveau, Joel (2004 Grad) performed for children across Canadas with the Touring Players Theatre. He also has a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Electroacoustics from Concordia University. He is know a music teacher with Rainbow Songs Inc. Cosgrove, Kimberley (2001 Grad) is a professional chef. She graduated with honours from the Stratford Chefs School. Costello, Patrick is a company member of Montreal-based Sidemart Theatrical Grocery. Cotnam, Lara (2000 Grad) is currently touring with Dufflebag Theatre.http://www.dufflebag.com/. Cottes, Lindsay (2007 Grad) Coulter, Chelsea (2011 Grad) Coward, Martha (1997 Grad) Craig, Mark (2005 Grad) Cranley, Nicole (2000 Grad) Crawford, Keith '''(2004 Grad) '''Craze, Amy (2002 Grad) is a Toronto-based singer/songwriter. http://www.amycraze.com/ Crews, Merritt (2009 Grad) is currently in the acting program at George Brown College Crewson, Wendy 'has starred in many films and television shows, including playing First Wife to two fictitious Presidents, as played by Harrison Ford in ''Air Force One and Dennis Haysbert in the series 24. Wikipedia Entry. '''Cripton, Jennifer (2004 Grad) is paramedic with the Thames EMS in London, ON Crouse, Mitchell (2010 Grad) Cuff, Jasmine (2010 Grad) Cummings, Audrey '(1998 Grad) is a filmmaker. She has written several award-winning short films such as ''Burgeon and Fade and won the 2007 Kodak New Vision Felowship Award for best Emerging Canadian Female Director. She is currently in development for several new feature film projects such as Perfecting Chaos and Cheebo. '''Curran, Christy (2004 Grad) Curtis, Megan '''(1998 Grad) '''Cutfield, Sarah - is studying to become a Yoga instructor in Whistler, B.C. after several years of working as a stage manager. Cutler, Gemma '''(1998 Grad) is a TV/Film editor at "Riding the Peak". '''Dafoe, Daniel (2003 Grad) Daley, Alexandra (2004 Grad) Daniel, Lori (2000 Grad) Dault, Alexander (2007 Grad) graduated from George Brown Theatre School (2010). Currently the Associate Artistic Director of Single Thread Theatre Company. His play "The Campbell House Story" was directed in March 2012 by Lee Wilson. He is collaborating on a festival of new site-specific plays with Dave Carley and the Toronto Public Library. Davidson, Crystal (2009 Grad) Davies, Jessi Linn (Taylor) '(2004 Grad) is currently working as Education Manager at 'Theatre Direct' ''and as a freelance arts-educator in schools and with various theatre companies. Married to Luke Davies (2001 grad).'' JessiLinn.com Davies, Luke '(2002 Grad) is a teacher for the Toronto School Board. '''DeAbreu, Aimée '(1997 Grad) '''Deacon, Jade (2006 Grad) Deeks, Megan (2007 Grad) Dempsey, Sean '(1998 Grad) '''Dennis, Amy '(2000 Grad) is a poet and author. She lived and taught in Japan for 2 years before moving back to Southern Ontario. She obtained a Certificate in Writing from McMaster University and a Bachelor of Fine Art from UBC, and has studied at Harvard University and University of Toronto. Although her focus is on poetry, Amy published her first children's book with Potlatch Publications. She is pursuing her Ph.D in Aberystwyth, Wales. '''De Rose, Karen (2006 Grad) Derry, Shannon (1997 Grad) Derventzis, Jessica (2007 grad) is an Independent Performing Arts Professional based in Toronto, Ontario. Devlin, Rachel (2000 Grad) Dicerni, Suzanne (2000 Grad) Diebold, Kendahl-Rae '''(2003 Grad) '''Dieroff, Saffron (2009 Grad) is a Drama teacher with the Thames Valley District School Board in London, Ontario after graduating from the Faculty of Education at the University of Western Ontario (2010). She is currently teaching Grades 9 - 12 Dramatic Arts at London South Collegiate Institute. Diodati, Jeffrey '''(2009 Grad) '''Di Scola, Taryn (2010 Grad) Dixon, Andrew (2007 Grad) Dobbie, Shauna is editor of Ontario Gardener Living and a PhD candidate in Drama at the University of Toronto. Dobranowski, Alexis '''(2002 Grad) is a Committee Volunteer and Communication's Lead at the Professional Women's Group of Dress for Success Toronto. '''Doe, Kevin (2010 Grad) Doelman, Anne (2000 Grad) Donahoe, Claudia '''(2000 Grad) '''Donahoe, Margaret (2011 Grad) Donnelly O'Neill, Julia (2006 Grad) Douglas, Brad (2000 Grad) Dowey, Tyler (2010 Grad) Down, Melanie (2006 Grad) Drooz, Andrei (2004 Grad) Dubiansky, Janice (2002 Grad) Dumsha, Daniel (2003 Grad) is working as an actor in B.C. Dunbar, Allie '''(2007 Grad) is currently acting in New York City. Recently co-starred in the Independent Feature Film "Drown", the A&E Series "The Fugitive Chronicles", and has been busy acting in theatre in and around NYC. Dunbar has set up a consultancy agency for Queen's students thinking of making the move to the Big Apple. Contact: allisondunbar@hotmail.com '''Duncan, Oonagh (1998 Grad) is the Creative Director and a playwright for Oyster Productions in Toronto. Durante, Jeffrey '''(2001 Grad) was a tennis pro at the Chris Evert Academy in Florida, managed 2 tennis clubs in Toronto and is currently managing the technology divison of the Dean Group in Kitchener/Waterloo. Contact jdurante@deangroup.ca '''Durst, Chloe (2009 Grad) Dyck, Cory-Lynn (2000 Grad) Dyck, Paul '''(2000 Grad) '''Ecker, Jack (2005 Grad) Eckersley, Rica '(1997 Grad) has appeared at Bad Dog Theatre in Toronto, most recently in 2004 in the roel of the scheming professor MacMonocle in the hilarious spoof Hairy Patter and the Improviser's Stone''. '''Edelman, Renee (2005 Grad) Eden, Jessica (2000 Grad) was a founding member of the independent student-owned theatre company Gnu Ground Theatre, and is currently a Board Member of the Ottawa School of Art and a Management Consultant at Deloitte. Edmonds, Amanda (1998 Grad) Edney, Jeremy '''(1998 Grad) is a TV Editor who has worked with CSTV, CBS and E! Entertainment Network among many others. http://littlemoosie.com/Jeremy_Edney_Editor.pdf '''Edwards, Shernold is a television writer and producer. Elleker, Lindsay (2003 Grad) Ellerbeck, Stephanie (2005 Grad) Elphick, Kathleen (2009 Grad) Elrick, Jennifer '(2000 Grad) '''Enfield, Melissa '(1998 Grad) 'Epstein, David '(2011 Grad) '''Epstein, Leonard (2001 Grad) is the owner of Epstein Creative that conceives, develops and produces video for web, broadcast, live presentations and multimedia exhibits. Essery, Jodi '''(1998 Grad) is Assistant to the Artistic Director of the English Section of the National Theatre School in Montreal. '''Evans, Courtney (2006 Grad) is working on her law degree. Evraire, Morgan (2011 Grad) Falkovitz, Maital (2009 Grad) Farley, Laura (2001 Grad) Farmer, Melissa (2002 Grad) Farrell, Anthony is a comedy writer and performer in California. His most recent project was the series The Office. Farrell, Kelly (2005 Grad) Feeney, Jennifer (2009 Grad) is an Event Coordinator at Women of Influence Inc. Ferrin, Kayla (2010 Grad) Filippelli, Jennifer (2002 Grad) Fine, Shayna (2003 Grad) Flannery, Alida (2000 Grad) Fleury, Emma (2010 Grad) Foley, Dorian (2000 Grad) has been an actor at several theatres, including The Stratford Festival and the St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival and regularly works as a fight director. Forbes, Alastair (2002 Grad) Fortune, Sarah (2000 Grad) Fox, Jennifer (2003 Grad) Fox, Wendy (2009 Grad) is currently in the acting program at George Brown College. Francis, Megan (2000 Grad) Fraser, Mary (2006 Grad) Fraser, Michelle '''(1998 Grad) '''Freeman, Cory-Ann (2000 Grad) Fried, Nathaniel (2011 Grad) Frizzell, John is a film and television producer and screenwriter. Frommer, Brian is Production Manager for St Lawrence College's Music Theatre program and, along with Department of Drama staff member, Mark Hunt, is a member of the rock band Superhero Smith. Fulton, Peter '''(1998 Grad) '''Fynes, Shamus (2005 Grad) is a professional televsion and film actor, having appearances in shows such as Rookie Blue and Being Erica. He also works as Director of Sales at Estill Energy. Gabriel, Jaymie '''(2009 Grad) '''Gagnier, Matthew (2005 Grad) Galloway, Mary (2005 Grad) teacher at Bayside Secondary in Kingston Gamble, Christopher (2003 Grad) currently runs NoBones Theatre Company. He is also a founder of the Theatre on the Lake Festival in Yellowknife. Garcia, Sara (2011 Grad) Garnhum, Rebecca (2003 Grad) Garrah, Hilda (2007 Grad) Garrington, Erica (2000 Grad) Gartner, Jennifer (2006 Grad) is building on her English/Drama undergraduate degree from Queen's and her MA in Theory and Criticism at UWO to pursue a Ph.D. at York University in Women's Studies. Gayoso, Laura (2005 Grad) Ghent, Lauren '(2006 Grad) '''Gideon, Ryan '(2004 Grad) '''Gifford, Sally is an actor in film and television. Gilchrist, Andra (1997 Grad) Gilmore, Claire (2004 Grad) Glanfield, Jessica (2004 Grad) is a professional actor, writer and director. She has both a BA in Drama from Queen's and an MA in Drama from the University of Toronto. She traisn with the Professional Actors' Lab and Equity Showcase Theatre. she has most recently worked at Upstaging Cancer. Glasgo, Caitlin (2009 Grad) Glenat, Jaime (1998 Grad) Goldblatt, Ariel '(1999 Grad) is a filmmaker who has worked in both Canada and the United States. Ariel is a grauate of the Canadian Film Centre's CTV Prime Time Program. and was involved in the broadcasting of ''Pop Idol. She won the Fuji Film Scholarship for her film Psycho Killer, which was also screened at the British Acadmey of Film and Television Arts. As of 2010, her projects have included writing for the TV series Train 48 and the urban comedy What The Girl Did Wrong. '''Goodine, Jennifer (2006 Grad) is a high school Drama and Musical Theatre teacher in Ajax, Ontario. Gooding, Laura (2010 Grad) Goodman, Jay (2005 Grad) Goodwin, Eithne (2011 Grad) Graefe, Sara '''(1992 Grad) is a playwright and screenwriter whose stage credits include ''Sadly As I Tie My Shoes ''(National Arts Centre), ''Dreamspyre ''(Edinburgh Festival Fringe) and ''Yellow on Thursdays ''(Nakai Theatre). She spent five seasons as a staff writer and story editor on CBC-TV's Edgemont. She currently teaches in the MFA Creative Writing Program at the University of British Columbia. '''Gransden, Eleni (2005 Grad) Graveson, Catriona (2011 Grad) Green, Roslyn (2009 Grad) is a virtuoso violinist who play for the Kingston Symphony Orchestra, which often appears in Kingston's Grand Theatre. Greenhouse, Kate '''is a film and television actor. She is recently played a recurring role on Murdoch Mysteries. '''Greczko, Julie (2004 Grad) is a teacher, who is also trained in drama, yoga/pilates and dance. She taught high-school English for four years, also coaching the drama and dance teams. She has been employed by Duffein-Peel Catholic School Board and Kaplin Aspect in Dublin, Ireland. She is currently a gradute student at McGill University in Montreal. Gresham, Christine (2001 Grad) is a founder of Toronto-based theatre company Toolkit Productions. Griffin, Sean (2000 Grad) is a secondary school teacher in Kingston. Grimmett, Geoffrey '''(2009 Grad) '''Gross, Katherine (2011 Grad) Gurovsky, Elena (2003 Grad) is currently a Production Coordinator at H2 Central Marketing and Communications. Past work includes being on the Gala Committe for DAREarts, a project that buils confience in children through the arts. Hahn, Philip '''(1997 Grad) '''Hall, Jason (2001 Grad) Hallis, Jessica (2009 Grad) Hallis, Jonathan (2011 Grad) Hambly, Tara (2003 Grad) Hamilton, Angela (2011 Grad) Hanebach, Magda (2004 Grad) graduate of the Brooklyn Law school - resides in NYC Hanisch, Jessica (2011Grad) Hanks, Sarah (2010 Grad) Hanson, Nicholas is Associate Professor of Drama at the University of Lethbridge. Hardy, Jordan (2011 Grad) Harrison, Kathleen 'has been working steadily since graduation as a Stage Manager and Assistant Stage Manager. In Fall 2010 she was working on the show ''Rock of Ages in Toronto. 'Harvey, Christine '(2000 Grad) is the winner of the 2010 Shubert Fendrich Playwriting for Othello: a Tragic Comedy in Way to Many Acts co written with Anna Kidd. '''Hau, Michel (2009 Grad) Hawkins, Stephanie (2006 Grad) Heagle, Erin '(1995 Grad) continued her studies at Sheridan College and graduated from the Music Theatre Performance Program. She studied improvisation at Second City in Toronto and graduated from the Conservatory Program, writing and performing in a number of shows including ''West Sars Story and Purple Rain is What Happens When Doves Cry. After a year as a member of the improv troupe Laughterbirth, she turned to teaching and is currently teaching grade 7/8 in Toronto. '''Heaney, Sarah (2005 Grad) Heather, Samantha (2009 Grad) Heffernan, Carly (2007 Grad) is an actor, writer and sketch comedian. She moved to Toronto in 2007 and wrote for the audio skect comedy groupe "Radio Vault" and co-founded the all-female group "She Said What". She is studying at the "Second City" performing in various sketch comedy, stand-up and theatrical productions. Heppner, Jonathan (2007 Grad) Herczeg, Emily (2011 Grad) Herdman, Laura (2011 Grad) Hess, Amanda (2005 Grad) Hewlett, Kate is an actor and playwright based in Toronto. Her play The Swearing Jar recently was named both "Outstanding New Play" and "Outstanding Production" at the 2008 Toronto Fringe, and in 2010 produced at the Fringe Festival in New York City. Hickman, Ashley '''(2005 Grad) currently living in London, England. holds an MA in Advanced Theatre Practice from the Central School of Speech and Drama '''Hilton-Devitt, Laurel (2009 Grad) works in Marketing and Events for Maclean's Magazine, Canadian Business, MoneySense and PROFIT Magazines (Rogers Publishing- Business Group). Previously, she worked as a PR assistant to CBC Radio host Jian Ghomeshi & as a Marketing Assistant at Flare Magazine. Hincks, Emily (2007 Grad) is an actress who is part of the Toronto-based company Modern Underground.She recently with thia group appeared in the 2010 Toronto Fringe Festival in the show The Making Of. She holds a Master of Arts in Drama from the University of Toronto. Hinton, Sarah (2006 Grad) Hishon, Kerry (2005 Grad) is an Assistant Stage Manager, but has also worked as a playwright, Production Manager, Box Office Assistant, Set Designer, Stage Manager and Script Supervisor. She currently lives in London, Ontario. Ho, Ka Chung (2009 Grad) Hockin, Mark '''(2007 Grad) '''Hodgert-Fennell, Kate (2003 Grad) is the Director of Operations at the Royal Winnipeg Ballet School. She also holds a Master of Arts degree from the University of Toronto's Graduate Centre for the Study of Drama. www.rwb.org/school Hodgins, Rhonda '''(1988 Grad) is currently employed by the Teacher Resource Centre at Queen's University. '''Hodgson, Jennifer (2000 Grad) Holbert, Julia '''(2010 Grad) '''Holland, Camilla is the General Manager of Tarragon Theatre. She was appointed in 2006. Holland, Rachel (2007 Grad) Hood, Graham '''(2007 grad) is currently a law student at the University of Ottawa, and has appeared in a number of stage productions in Kingston and in Toronto. http://www.fasken.com/graham-hood/ '''Huang, Michelle (1998 Grad) Hubbard, Blythe (2011 Grad) Hubley, Alexandra (2011 Grad) Hughes, Laura is the Publicity Manager at Harper Collins in Toronto. Hunter, Emma has been acting professionally with the St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival, Odyssey Theatre and is a member of the comedy troupe She Said What. In 2010-11 she will be touring with Roseneath Theatre's The Incredible Speediness of Jamie Cavanaugh, for which she was nominated for a Dora Award in 2009. Hutchison, Laurie (2007 Grad) Hymander, Laina '''(1997 Grad) '''Ingraldi, Justin (2007 Grad) is a Senior Coordinator, Volunteer and in charge of Intern Resources at the Toronto International Film Festival. Irwin, Andrea (2000 Grad) Irwin, Leonard (2004 Grad) Jackman, Christopher (2005 Grad) is working on his PhD at the Grad Centre, University of Toronto Jackson, Lauren (2011 Grad) James, Sheanna (2005 Grad) is an actor, musician and dancer. In 2010 she was a Theatre Instructor at the Western Canada Theatrwe Company as well as appeared in several productions as a dancer and actor, namely Cup Runneth Over, Guys and Dolls ''and ''A Christmas Carol. Jankul, Katherine (2003 Grad) Jarrell, Erin (2001 Grad) Jeffery, Ashleigh (2001 Grad) Jeffs, Lauren (2006 Grad) Jerome, Kathleen (2011 Grad) Jess, Rebecca (2006 Grad) is the Co-Director at CAIRN Presbyterian Camping & Retreat Centres. John, Suresh '(1997 Grad) is a professional television and film actor. He has appeared in such shows and movies as ''New York Minute, Shoot 'Em Up, Flashpoint, Degrassi:The Next Generation, Dan for Mayor and Rookie Blue. 'Johnston, Andrew '(2004 Grad) 'Johnson, April '(2003 Grad) is a highschool Drama and English teacher and currently co-hosts the morning show on 104.3 CKWSfm in Kingston. www.ckwsfm.com '''Johnson, Brianna (2005 Grad) is a teacher at the Strathcona-Tweedsmuir School. Johnson, Geoffrey '(1999 Grad) '''Jones, Carly '(2001 Grad) is an actress. She toured as the lead role in the musical That's Life and achieved much success at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival. After a year with Second City's Students Rule show she was promoted into the Second City National Touring Company. '''Juatco, Elena (2007 Grad) has been acting professionally all over Canada, from Halifax to Vancouver, where she was nominated for an Ovation Award and won the 2010 Jessie Award for Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role for her performance in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels at the Vancouver Playhouse. In 2006 she was nominated for a Dora Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Musical for her performance in Ross Petty's pantomime Snow White and the Group of Seven. http://www.elenajuatco.ca Kahn, Rachel (2000 Grad) Kalmanovitch, Philip (2006 Grad) is a Montreal-based {C Canadian baritone who is currently with the prestigious Atélier Lyrique de l'Opéra Kambites, Evangelia '''(2009 Grad) '''Kar, Paromita (2006 Grad) Karkic, Nicole (2002 Grad) is a Weather Broadcaster at the Weather Network and a former TV Host at Gamer Girlz. Kawaley-Lathan, Katrina (2005 Grad) is an actress and teacher. She has taught both theatre and dance and has appeared in a number of Canadian films. Kearsey, Suzanne (2003 Grad) Kellner, Madeleine (2010 Grad) Kelly, Jennifer (2000 Grad) is the Account Director at Leo Burnett. Kempson, Robert (2006 Grad) spent the last three years as the Education Manager at Canadian Stage, and has recently been appointed as the Associate Artistic Producer at Theatre Passe Muraille. He is also Artistic Producer of the Paprika Festival. As a composer, he is currently developing his third musical, Giant, directed by Briana Brown and designed by Beth Kates. Kessides, Lara (2010 Grad) plays Jayne in "The Attic, the Pearls, and Three Fine Girls" for Theatre Kingston (Nov 10), and played Fleance in "Macbeth" and Willa in "Trouble on Dibble Street" at the St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival, Prescott, during the summer. Khaiat, Kalanthe (2010 Grad) stage management-focused semi-professional theatre dilettante & anti-worldsuck feminist. Current Cultural Studies MA candidate, Society for Graduate & Professional Students Equity Coordinator, and TA for the Department. Kicak, Andrew (2001 Grad) is a Website Builder and Internet Marketer at Self-Employed Internet Marketer. Kilgour, Alexandra (2007 Grad) King, Alysa (2009 Grad) Kobric, Rachel (2011 Grad) Kondracki, Rayisa (2003 Grad) is a professional actress. Her most recent appearance is in the new hit-TV series Nikita. Kosakoski, Graham (2004 Grad) Kostrich, Danielle (2010 Grad) Kotsonis-Jay, Helen (2009 Grad) Kovacs, Alexandra (2007 Grad) Kovic, Sergio (2005 Grad) Kriger, Sarah (2007 Grad) is working on her PhD at the University of Toronto. Kugelmass, Paul '(2002 Grad) '''Kuska, Martina '(1999 Grad) '''Kwon, Shin-Ai (2003 Grad) Labute, Kari (2009 Grad) Lacey, Jennifer (2000 Grad) Lahey, Jennifer (2001 Grad) is a freelance journalist, writer and editor. Past employment includes being Managing Editor at Centretown BUZZ and an Associate Editor for Where magazine. Lalla, Janelle (2003 Grad) Langley, Jonathan (2004 Grad) Associate Artistic Director for Single Thread Theatre Company. Directed ROME, Much Ado about Nothing (nominated Best Director, MyEntertainmentWorld). Langstaff, Janel (2003 Grad) Lanthier, Anastasia '''(2011 Grad) '''LaPlante, Ryan (2010 Grad) Lapp, Cameron (2011 Grad) Latimer, Kathryn '''(2006 Grad) '''Lawrie, Johanna (2009 Grad) Leavitt, Taes '''(2004 Grad) Is part of the award winning children's group www.splashnboots.com. Now appearing on Treehouse Tv {C '''Leckie, Nancy (2000 Grad) Lefort, Veronique '''(2005 Grad) is currently working for Carlton Films here in Canada. She was the continuity supervisor in the independent film My Best Friend's Deception. '''Legg, Rebecca (2006 Grad) Rebecca currently resides in Huddersfield, United Kingdom. She has worked in various positions at the Lawrence Batley Theatre, as a Projects Manager for Yorkshire based, Chol Theatre and most recently as a Creative Learning Practitioner for the UK government's Creative Partnerships Program. Rebecca holds an MA in Drama and Theatre Education from the University of Warwick. Lehtovaara, Karen (2002 Grad) is a fundraiser and marketer at the Shaw Festival, living in the Niagara Region. Upon graduating, she completed the cultural trainng program Income Managers. Leighton, Sharon (2001 Grad) Lelli, Alexandra (2005 Grad) Lemieux, Jillian (2005 Grad) Lenic, Michael (2004 Grad) is a trained, actor, director and filmmaker currently working for Endgame Pictures in Vancouver. Selected acting credits include A Dog's Breakfast (2007) and Stargate SG-1 (2007) and he directed his first film in 2008 called A Bit ''Of Rope'' (2008).' '''Lennox, Amanda' (2002 Grad) is a lawyer. After her BA, she went on to complete law school at Queen's as well. She currently works at Laxton Glass LLP, having worked at the firm through university and then becoming an associate upon her call to the bar in 2006. Lepp, Bradley (2001 Grad) is a director, Mmnager, production Manager, theatre coordinator and producer in the theatre industry. He holds a MA from the University of Toronto and is currently Manager, Government and Foundations Relations for Luminato Festival in Toronto. Lesage, Nicole (2002 Grad) Levin, Jennifer (2004 Grad) is a Sponsorship Coordinator at the Canadian Film Institute and the Ottawa International Animation Festival. Levy, Jessica (2011 Grad) Lewis, Holly - '''award for outstanding female performer. Theatrefront http://www.theatrefront.com/current_season/sarajevo.asp., CBC radio, http://www.nowtoronto.com/stage/story.cfm?content=166841 '''Lewis, Rhiannon (2006 Grad) Lindenberg, Lise (2002 Grad) is a director for Belleville's Community Theatre. Lister, Mary (2002 Grad) Littlejohn, Eva (2011 Grad) Lloyd, Marisa (2009 Grad) Lock, Tara (2002 Grad) Logue, Margaret (2000 Grad) is a music and drama teacher at Subway Academy One in Toronto. Lukawski, Viktor '''(2007 Grad) is an independent theatre and Film Professional and Freelance Instructor. He currently resides in Paris, France. '''Ly, Isabelle (2006 Grad) Lyons, Joshua '''(1998 Grad) is the owner of Joshua Lyons in Toronto in the Health, Wellness and Fitness Industry. '''Lytle, Melanie (2007 Grad) has worked for the Education Department at the Stratford Festival, and is now a secondary school Drama teacher in London, Ontario. MacGarvey, Jennifer (2007 Grad) is a secondary school drama teacher at NDSS in Napanee, Ontario. MacKenzie, Brooke'' ''(2009 Grad) is a law student at Queen's University. MacKenzie, Karina is President of New York City-based Shine A Light Productions. Mackay, Nichola (2002 Grad) Mac Neill, Katherine (2011 Grad) Mahoney, Danny (2008 Grad) is in his final year at LAMDA in London, England. Maich, Steven (1997 Grad) is the editor-in-chief of Canadian Business Magazine. Malloy, Seamus (2006 Grad) Maraldo, Amanda '''(2006 Grad) '''Marcelli, Victoria (2007 Grad) Marche, Michael (2004 Grad) is an English teacher in Japan. Marchildon, Jane '''(1998 Grad) '''Marshall, Charla (2002 Grad) is a journalst, most recently writing for The Husky Herald. Marshall, Jessica (2005 Grad) Martin, Danyal (2004 Grad) has recently completed her MA in History, specifically of early modern Europe and the history of medicine. Martin, Kristen (2011 Grad) Martin, Stephen (1998 Grad) Mason, Ginette '''(1997 Grad) '''Matheson, Lorraine (2007 Grad) Mathiasen, Karen (2000 Grad) Matthews, Clinton '''(1998 Grad) '''May, Jennifer (2002 Grad) Mayhew, Jonathan (2011 Grad) Maynard, Kailey (2010 Grad) Mazumdar, Christine (2009 Grad) is gymnastics coach in B.C. Merriman, Brent (2002 Grad) is a Communications and Language Consultant. He currently works as part of corporate communications for CIBC Mellon. McAlister, Ariel (2005 Grad) McCague, Kelly '(1999 Grad) '''McCallum, Sara '(2005 Grad) '''McCann, Emily (2006 Grad) McCarthy, Megan (2008 Grad) is working in Events Management as a Project Coordinator with Toronto-based company BaAM Productions. McConnell, Carmin (2009 Grad) McCormick, Maggie (2006 Grad) McCowell, Melissa (2011 Grad) McCoy, Megan (2001 Grad) is a a co-founder of Toronto-based theatre company Toolkit Productions. McDermott, Emma (2007 Grad) McDivitt-Vandermolen, Tanis (2009 Grad) McDonald, Andrew (2005 Grad) McDonald, Heather (2001 Grad) is currently a Corporate Development and Foundations Manager at Canadian Stage. She has also worked at the Canadian Opera Company, the Edinburgh International Festival and Lions Gate Films. McDougall, Robert '''(1998 Grad) '''McGetrick, Jennifer (2001 Grad) McIlroy, Elizabeth (1998 Grad) McIntyre, Moira (2011 Grad) McKean, Amber (2009 Grad) McKenzie, Michelle '''(1998 Grad) '''McLeod, Kimberley (2005 Grad) McNally, Robert (1997 Grad) McNutt, Mary-Anne (2009 Grad) McPherson, Susan '''(2000 Grad) '''McRae, Mary (2007 Grad) Mechanic, Stephanie (2011 Grad) Melo, Jennie (2004 Grad) Melvin, Jennifer (2004 Grad) Messer, David (2005 Grad) Michaelidis, Tracy is a professional actress. She has worked with Studio 180 in Toronto and Burnnig Passions Theatre and has participated in the Fringe of Toronto Festival. Tracy has also appeared in the TV series' Puppets Who Kill ''and ''Metropia. Michelutti, Kimberley '''(1998 Grad) '''Milczarek, Barbara (2007 Grad) Miles, Julie '''(1998 Grad) '''Miles, Megan (2008 Grad) is currently in the acting program at George Brown College. Miller, Ilana (2003 Grad) Millington, Kevin (2004 Grad) is a professional actor, having appeared in many productions for the london Acadey of Music and Dramatic Art. He is also trained in stage fighting and dance. Mills, Amber '''(2005 Grad) Actress and Artistic Producer of Direct Flight Theatre, Toronto. '''Mills, Elspeth (2011 Grad) Mills, Jennifer (2011 Grad) Mills, Kathryn '''(2009 Grad) '''Misra, Smita (2011 Grad) Mitchell, Alexis (2005 Grad) is a Toronto-based media artist. She creates performative documentaryand hybrid visual works. Alexis is experimenting with new meia forms. photography and installation. Mitchell, Shannon (2009 Grad) After graduating from Queen's, Shannon went on to pursuse her Public Relations Certificate at Humber College. Shannon currently works as a consultant at the public relations agency Hill & Knowlton in Toronto where she has worked for clients such as Virgin Mobile, Coca-Cola, and Plan Canada. Shannon pursues stand-up and sketch comedy in Toronto in her spare time. Mochizuki, Evan '(2000 Grad) '''Moens, Daphne '(2001 Grad) is the Professional Development Coordinator for Equity Showcase Theatre. She is also co-founder and producer of Platinum Theatre Company. Daphne has also toured across Canada as a back-up singer. '''Monnier, Jennifer (2000 Grad) Moore, Scott (1997 Grad) Moore, Steven (2011 Grad) Morales, Andrea (2000 Grad) Moran, Tristan (2007 Grad) is a Supervising Editor for Aux Weekly in Toronto. Morgan, Malcolm (2002 Grad) Moriarty, Eileen (2001 Grad) Morris, Christopher (1997 Grad) director, actor and playwright - see "Human Cargo" at http://www.humancargo.ca/bios/christopher-morris-1. Christopher just finished a tour of "Night" (directed and cooperatly written by Christopher) from Ottawa to Pond Inlet. Christopher is the recipient of the 2005 K.M Hunter Award for Theatre, was nominated for a Dora Mavor Moore Award in 2006 as a playwright for Return: The Sarajevo Project and was nominated for the 2008 John Hirsch Award. Morris, Melissa is working as an actor and music director. In 2010, among other theatres, she worked for the St Lawrence Shakespeare Festival and the Capitol Theatre in Port Hope. Morrison, Andrea (2004 Grad) Morrison, Charline (2009 Grad) Morton, Elaine '''(2004 Grad) '''Moulton, Paul '(1977 Grad) (1989 MA and MBA Southern Methodist University) is a career Arts Administrator and currently Executive Director at Arts and Heritage St. Albert in Alberta. Paul has had the opportunity to open a number of facilities including Winspear Centre in Edmonton and Servus Place in St. Albert.' Mroz, Kenra '''(1997 Grad) is a teacher, having taught English, Drama and Creative Writing at Sir Robert Borden High School in Nepean. '''Mucci, Perry (2000 Grad) works as an actor in theatre and film. His recent feature films include Sidekick and Grey Gardens. Mullins, Michael (2001 Grad) Murphy, Devon '(2009 Grad) '''Murphy, Maggie '(1998 Grad) '''Murphy, Michael is Artistic Director of Staged and Confused Theatre Company and is also working for Soulpepper Theatre in Toronto. Murray, Scott (2011 Grad) Murree, Tyler (2002 Grad) Since leaving Queen's in the Spring of 2002, Tyler has performed a wide range of characters in theatres across North America including: (selected) Theatre By The Bay (Barrie, ON); St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival (Prescott, ON); The Upper Canada Playhouse (Morrisburg, ON); The Weston Playhouse (Weston, VT); Theatre Kingston (Kingston, ON); The Grand Theatre (London, ON); Theatre Aquarius (Hamilton, ON); The Second City, Smile Theatre, Harold Green Jewish Theatre, Ross Petty Productions (Toronto). Tyler has also been featured in several “mega-musicals” including the world premiere production of The Lord of the Rings: The Musical and the North American premiere of Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story on Stage (both with Mirvish Productions) and Twice Charmed: The Classic Story on Stage and The Lion King (both with Disney Theatrical).On screen Tyler has been seen in over a dozen television commercials as well as the CBC mini-series H20 II: The Trojan Horse (written by and starring Paul Gross). He recently shot the pilot episode for a new Canadian sitcom (code-name “Project Falcon”).Tyler is based in Toronto with his partner Tanya and their dog and cat. Visit www.tylermurree.com for more. Murugadas, Vithiya (2009 Grad) is currently in the film and televsion industry. Her most recent work is Traffic Coordinator for Channel Zero in Toronto. Muzyka, Katherine '''(2011 Grad) '''Nascimben, Marissa (2011 Grad) Naporowski, Matthew (2005 Grad) is an English teacher in Japan. After his this he hopes to move to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career. Nastasi, Emily (2007 Grad) is the Administrative Associate at Rogers Publishing in Toronto. Negri, Alanna (2009 Grad) Nelson, Marissa (2000 Grad) Nelson, Ryan (2007 Grad) Neub, Tanya '''(2000 Grad) '''Neville, Jonathon (2000 Grad) is a co-artisitc director for Iamgiscape Theatre in Toronto. Nevins, Monica (2005 Grad) Ng, Carrie '''(2006 grad) '''Niesen, Tasha (2010 Grad) Norton, Craig is a writer who lives in Playa del Carmen, Mexico, where he has recently completed his first novel, An American Fiction. Norton, Stacey '''(2006 Grad) is the Assocaie Producer at Theatre Gargantua in Toronto. She was also worked for Obsidian Theatre Company, Queen of Puddings Music Theatre and and Canadianstage. '''Novak, Matej (2000 Grad) is currently the copywriter for Mozilla. Nudel, Hilary (2004 Grad) Nutting, Elizabeth (2002 Grad) is a freelance designer based in Toronto. Nyman, Daniel (2002 Grad) Ober, Andrea (2009 Grad) O'Callaghan, Ryan (2007 Grad) is a a professional actor, with many stage and screen credits. He has aso trained at the Prince Edward Island Acting Conservatory. O'Connor, Jennifer (1998 Grad) O'Connor, Jocelyn (2007 Grad) is a teacher at the Oxford Learning Centre. O'Farrell, Andrea (2000 Grad) Ogden, James (2001 Grad) Ogle, Sean (2011 Grad) O'Neil, Lisa (1998 Grad) O'Sullivan, Maeve '''(1997 Grad) '''Olmstead, Sarah (2005 Grad) is a not-for-profit fundraiser at The Arthritis Society in Toronto. she also works as a publicist, producer and stage manager most notably for the comedy troupe Fishbowl, who have performed at the Frigid Festival New York in 2010. Olsen, Katie (2009 Grad) Olson, Leanne (2005 Grad) Onyskiw, Nicole '''(2003 Grad) is an ESL coordinator for the Limestone District School Board. She has also appeared in the past at Domino Theatre. '''Opre, Kristin (2006 Grad) Ortega, Daniella (2007 Grad) Owens, Rachael '''(1998 Grad) '''Palk, Nancy is an Toronto-based actor. She is a founding member and Associate Artist of Soulpepper Theatre. Palmer, Vanessa (2007 Grad) Pancham, Laura-Jean (2003 Grad) Papamarko, Sofi (2003 Grad) is a freelance writer based in Toronto. She has been published in Salon.com, The Globe & Mail, The Toronto Star, The Toronto Sun, Metro Canada, Report on Business, Exclaim! and a wide variety of other print and online titles. Check out Sexy Typewriter, her blog about online dating failures. Parker, Dara (2002 Grad) is a professional Planner at the City of Burnaby in B.C. Patterson, Colin (2011 Grad) Patterson, Trisha (2002 Grad) Payette, Brett (2011 Grad) Pearson, Tiffany '''(1998 Grad) '''Pel, Thea (2011 Grad) Pelkey, Brie (2005 Grad) Peng, Yeena '''(2004 Grad) is the Public Relations and Communications industry in Toronto. '''Percival, Rebecca (2002 Grad) Perez, Brianne (2005 Grad) Perry-Lupenette, Jennifer (2006 Grad) Phillips, Julia (2007 Grad) Pickrell, Brianne (2010 Grad) Pigott, Andrew (2007 Grad) Pitts, Martha (2003 Grad) is a grantwriter and fundraiser at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in New York. She received her MA in Performance Studies at New York University. Plant, Maynard (1998 Grad) is the lead vocalist and guitar player for the Japanese pop-rock band Monkey Majic, formed from two Canadian brothers and two Japanese members. Podgorski, Michael '''(2001 Grad) is a perforimng arts teacher at St. Paul High School in Ottawa. '''Poirier, Brian (2000 Grad) Poirier, Matthew '''(1998 Grad) '''Postma, Joanne (2001 Grad) is a high school Drama and English teacher for the Peel District School Board in Strathroy, Ontario. Pothitos, George is Artistic Director of Neptune Theatre in Halifax. Powell, Alexander (2010 Grad) Pozzuoli, Arianna (2003 Grad) Pratt, Benjamin (2009 Grad) Prefontaine, Laurie-Ann (2002 Grad) Press, James '''(1998 Grad) '''Press, Lisa (2006 Grad) Price, Maxwell '''(2000 Grad) '''Primeau,'' 'Marc Andre '(1997 Grad) '''Protti, Michel (1998 Grad) Pukay, Michael '''(2000 Grad) is a videographer and editor at My ETV Media. '''Purvis, Mark (2001 Grad) is an Independent Entertainment Professional. Rabinovitch, Julia (2000 Grad) is the Senior Consultant, HR Programs and Planning at Canadian Blood Services. Radomsky, Jennifer '''(1998 Grad) '''Raftis, Caitlin (2006 Grad) completed a Graduate Diploma in Teaching and Learning (Secondary) at the University of Canterbury (NZ). Spent two years teaching English, Drama and Dance as well as running a High School Drama Department. Currently lives in Brtish Columbia and pursuing opportunities in Special Needs, Early Childhood Education and Child Development with aspirations to incorporate the performing arts and psychology in a Masters or PhD degree. Rains, Ashleigh '''(2004 Grad) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashleigh_Rains '''Rakos, Michelle (2002 Grad) is currently training to be a teacher in Australia. Ramlochand, Kayla (2007 Grad) Raponi, Daniel (2004 Grad) Raposo, Lisa (2000 Grad) Raven, Heather (2000 Grad) Raycroft, Megan (2007 Grad) is currently working at the Office of the Provost and Vice-Principal (Academic) at Queen's University. Read, Tennille (2002 Grad) is a self-employed performer and visual artist. Reddington, Nichola '(1998 Grad) '''Redish, Anne '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/anner.htm '''Redick, Rachel '(2001 Grad) 'Reid, Chick '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/Chick.htm '''Renyk, Grahame '(1998 Grad) http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/grahame.htm '''Repond, Jennifer (2000 Grad) Richardson, Emily (2010 Grad) Richardson, Leslie (2007 Grad) Richardson, Stephanie (2006 Grad) Richer, Alain (2011 Grad) Ridder, Ashley (2006 Grad) Rider, Dan is Production Manager at the Thousand Islands Playhouse in Gananoque. Riley, Meghan '''is legal counsel with the Department of Justice in Winnipeg, Manitoba '''Ritchie, Aislinn (2003 Grad) Ritchie, Bryony (2010 Grad) Ritchie, David '(1999 Grad) '''Rivard, Vicki '(2004 Grad) 'Rivers, Colin '(1997 Grad) '''Roach, Rebecca (2004 Grad) teacher with TDSB Robertson, Erin '(2003 Grad) '''Robertson, Thomas '(2002 Grad) '''Robinson, Katherine (2005 Grad) Rocca, Laura (2003 Grad) Roche, Carolyn (2007 Grad) Rochford, Mark (2011 Grad) Rode, Michael (2005 Grad) Actor and Artistic Producer of Direct Flight Theatre, Toronto Rodger, Heather (2004 Grad) Rodgerson, Kristin (2008 Grad) Living in Toronto and working in Audience and Education Services for Theatre Direct. Rodman, Garrett '''(2005 Grad) has worked at Stratford and Vancouver Opera, and is now in grad school at St Andrews (Scotland) '''Rodrigues, Mark (2011 Grad) Rogerson, Amanda (2004 Grad) Rossborough, Kirsi (2000 Grad) Rogers, Shellee (2002 Grad) Rose, Alison (2000 Grad) Rose, Haley (2005 Grad) Rovito, Jessica (2006 Grad) Ruel, Robin '''(1997 Grad) '''Runciman, Brian (2004 Grad) Russell, Katie (2005 Grad) Russell, Stephanie (2011 Grad) Rzeniczek, Monika '''(1998 Grad) '''Saks, William (2003 Grad) Salverson, Julie '''http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/Julie.htm '''Salvoni, Joseph (2006 Grad) Sampson, Danielle (2009 Grad) Sande, Elexis '''(1998 Grad) '''Santos, Christine (2003 Grad) Saunders, Lauren P. (2011 Grad) Saunders, Lauren R. (2011 Grad) Seidler, Erica (2003 Grad) Shamess, Kristen (2007 Grad) Shanahan, Robert (2009 Grad) Shannon, Kirkland (2002 Grad) Shaw, Meredith (2003 Grad) Schachter, Erin (2007 Grad) Schaeffer, Austin (2011 Grad) Schawrtz, Beau (2004 Grad) Schlauzero, Cassandra (2006 Grad) Schultz, Paula (2000 Grad) Scott, Rebecca (2001 Grad Sela, Lee (2011 Grad) Currently in first year law school at the University of Ottawa's Faculty of Law Shaughnessy, Norah (2005 Grad) is the Director of In-Hospital Programs at Camp Oochigeas, a children's cancer camp. www.ooch.org Shaver, Andrew (1998 Grad) is Artistic Director of Montreal-based Sidemart Theatrical Grocery. He has also recently acted and assistant-directed at the Stratford Festival. http://www.sidemart.ca/ Sheffer, Stephen '''(2001 Grad) '''Sheffield, Elizabeth (2005 Grad) Sherry, Ivan is a television, film and stage actor. He has appeared in Queer as Folk ''and ''When Love is Not Enough: The Lois Wilson Story. He recently played the ReV. Lionel Toop in See How They Run for Drayton Entertsinment. Sherry is set to play Charlies in Blithe Spirit. He also is a voice actor for many animated series such as Dex Hamilton, Pirates'' and Cyberchase. '''Sherwood, Breanne' (2011 Grad) Shohet, Simon '''(1997 Grad) '''Short, Alison (2009 Grad) Sidebottom, Dana (2010 Grad) Singh, Ashley '''(2009 Grad) '''Slack, Elizabeth (2005 Grad) Slaven, Rachel 'has been working in New York City as a director and was recently Assistant Director on ''Kiss Me Kate at the Stratford Festival. '''Smida, Kristi (2001 Grad) Smith, Adam (2001 Grad) Smith, Amanda (2010 Grad) Smith, Caroline (2007 Grad) Smith, Erik (2009 Grad) Smith, Jeremy (1996 grad) is the founder and Artistic Director / General Manager of The Driftwood Theatre Group. During the winter/spring of 2011, he will serve as the Associate Artist / Apprentice Artistic Director of the Grand Theatre in London, Ontario. Smith, Joan is singer and guitarist for the rock band Little Foot Long Foot. Smith, Richard (2000 Grad) Soln, Johnny (2006 Grad) Soluk, Katharine (2007 Grad) Song, Hyung (2002 Grad) Soren, Mirelle (2005 Grad) Spanglett, Melinda (2000 Grad) Spiers, Rachel (2010 Grad) Stanley, Caitlin (2009 Grad) Stanley, Sarah was worked as artistic director for Buddies in Bad Times, artistic associate for Magnetic North Theatre Festival and associate director for Factor theatre in Toronto. She was also a dramaturg-in-residence at the Playwright's Workshop in Montreal. Sarah is the co-artisitc director of Die in Debt Theatre. She just finished a co-creation piece called In Flagrante with the graduating class at the National Theatre School. Stanyon, Kendra (2006 Grad) Stark, Andrea (1999 Grad) Start, Virginia (2009 Grad) Steele, Victoria is on the National Resource Council of Magnetic North Festival. She recently retired after spending 19 years as the Managing Director of National Arts Centre English Theatre. Steele-Mosey, Peter (2001 Grad) Steeve, Gillian (2000 Grad) Stefankiewicz, Laura (2007 Grad) Steinberg, Megan (1997 Grad) Sterling, Carolyn (2003 Grad) Stern, Aaron (2004 Grad) Stern, Evan (2011 Grad) Steurer, Nicole '''(1998 Grad) '''Stevens, William (1997 Grad) Stevenson, William (1997 Grad) Stewart, Graeme (2002 Grad) currently works for the Ontario Confederation of University Faculty Associations and, for some reason, is doing a PhD at the University of Toronto. This is not the first time he has written about himself in the third person. Stewart, Matthew (2011 Grad) Stewart, Melissa '(1998 Grad) '''Stollery, Claire '(2009 Grad) is a stand-up comedian. She started her own theatre group, Underplayed, at Queen's where she discovered comedy. Claire has performed in Toronto, Los Angeles and New York. '''Stoyan, Sophia (2011 Grad) Stuart, Caitlin (2006 Grad) Suepaul, Steven (2011 Grad) Sullivan, Kathleen '(2003 Grad) '''Sullivan, Stephen '(2009 Grad) '''Sutrov, Christina (2010 Grad) Sutton, Kizzie '(2003 Grad) '''Swartz, Carolyn '(1997 Grad) 'Symington, Amy '(2006 Grad) 'Syrtash, Andrea '(1997 Grad) is a published author and hosts a dating advice show on the ONnetwork and NBC. Facebook Fan Page '''Talbot, Kathleen (1998 Grad) Tanaka, Shawn '''(1998 Grad) '''Taucar, Jacqueline (2003 Grad) Tay, Beverly (2003 Grad) Taylor, Jessi (2004 Grad) Telfer, Candice (1997 Grad) Thomasson, Amy (2005 Grad) Thompson, Judith (1976 Grad) currently a professor at the University of Guelph, where she teaches acting and playwriting courses. Some of her plays include The Crackwalker, White Biting Dog, I Am Yours, Lion in the Streets, Perfect Pie, Capture Me and Palace of the End. She has twice won the Governor General's Award for Drama in English. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Thompson Thomson, Leanne '''(1998 Grad) '''Thomson, Shawna (2010 Grad) Thurgood, Caroline (2011 Grad) Tiggeloven, Tristan (2011 Grad) Tontini, Jessica (2005 Grad) Totten, Sarah (2003 Grad) Tremblay, Catherine '(2006 Grad) '''Trowbridge, Dylan '(1997 Grad) performed at the Shaw Festival for several seasons and is currently in Dirty Dancing in the West End, London, England. 'Tsau, Wendy '(1997 Grad) '''Trott, Adrienne (2000 Grad) Turcon, Bethany (2009 Grad) Turzer, Veronica (2007 Grad) Uhlmann, Katherine (2009 Grad) Unsworth, Joan '''(1999 Grad) '''Van Allen, Christine (2009 Grad) Van Bakel, Tamara (2010 Grad) Vander Dussen, Elena (2007 Grad) Vander Dussen, Marianne '''is a Realtor for Bosley Real Estate in Toronto. '''Vandermeer, Kate (2001 Grad) Van Duzen, Julie (2001 Grad) is a hearing instrument specialist in Guelph VanDyk, Angela '''(2000 Grad) '''Van Dyk, Marni (2007 Grad) Vanek, Allison (2011 Grad) Van Gestel Peter (1995 Grad) Graduate of The National Theatre School of Canada, a member of the Stratford festival for three seasons. Performed the role of Sam in the Toronto production of The Lord of the Rings. Van Huesen, Patricia (2011 Grad) Vansickle, Victoria (2005 Grad) Van Wagner, Kenzie (2011 Grad) Varty, Kimberly (2005 Grad) is a family medicine resident in Thunder Bay Vogt, Kevin (2011 Grad) Vynckier, Carolyn (2004 Grad) Wade, Gregg (1999 Grad) Walker, Christina '''(2009 Grad) '''Walker, Michael (2007 Grad) Walker, Robert (2007 Grad) Walsh, Matthew '''(2001 Grad) '''Wanless, Greg (1982 Grad) was a student here during the 60's in Physics before finding his true calling (thank you Fred Euringer!) and running away to the National Theatre School where he graduated in 1972. Currently - Artistic Director of Thousand Islands Playhouse - Gananoque, ON.http://www.1000islandsplayhouse.com/ and teaches acting at the Queen's Drama Dept http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/gregp4.htm Ward, Meghan '''(2007 Grad) '''Warner, Marta (2007 Grad) Warrack, Cayleigh (2004 Grad) Washington, Jason (2000 Grad) Watt, Elizabeth (2003 Grad) Watters, Kallie (2005 Grad) Watts, Melodie (2005 Grad) Weaver, Erin (2009 Grad) Currently teaching elementary school in Durham region. Weber, Kristopher '''(2005 Grad) '''Weltman, Amanda (2010 Grad) Wesson, Alison (2003 Grad) West, Sarah (2009 Grad) Westlake, Ashley (2007 Grad) Westoll, Kathryn '''(1996 Grad) is the new producer for the Toronto Fringe. Most recently, she was the Managing Director of the Royal Canadian Academy of Arts. '''Wetzel, Theresa (2007 Grad) Whalen, Emily '''(2010 Grad) '''Wharton, Sara (2001 Grad) Wiegand, Chandra '''(1997 Grad) '''Wieler, Michelle (2000 Grad) White, Lenore '(2007 Grad) '''Whitehorn, Chloe '(1998 Grad) '''Wilbur, Erin (2002 Grad) Wilkinson, Charlotte (2003 Grad) Wilkinson, Kara (2006 Grad) Wilkinson, Lydia (2003 Grad) Williams, Aaron (2010 Grad) Williams, Alison (2005 Grad) Williams, Joanne (2006 Grad) is Artistic Coordinator at Canadian Stage and a freelance director & actor. Recent directing credits include Theory at Summerworks 2010 & Finally: An Epic Cycle at Toronto Fringe 2011. An article was published about her in the Grid TO in June 2011: http://www.thegridto.com/life/advice/my-job-could-be-your-life-joanne-williams-of-canadian-stage/ Williams, Laura '''(1997 Grad) '''Williamson, Ashley (2000 Grad) Williamson, Ashley Alexandra '''(2009 Grad) '''Willis, Robin has been a member of the Shaw Festival Acting Ensemble since 2008 and will be returning in 2011 to appear in Heartbreak House and My Fair Lady. Wilson, Sarah (2007 Grad) Wilson, Tanya (2009 Grad) Winning, Meredith '(2004 Grad) '''de Witt, Jennifer '(2000 Grad) 'Witterick, Kathy '(1997 Grad) 'Wolters, Adam '(2001 Grad) 'Woods, Kahtleen '(2000 Grad) 'Worboy, Martha '(1998 Grad) '''Wray, Edward (2009 Grad) Wynveen, Claire recently played Lady Macbeth in Litmus Theatre's Matchbox Macbeth in Toronto. She has received an MFA in Acting from York University. Wyse, Erynn (2011 Grad) Yang, Bo '(2009 Grad) '''Yarwood, David '(2002 Grad) '''Yee, Robert (1998 Grad) Yerxa, Michael (2005 Grad) is a casting agent in Toronto.He has worked with YTV, TVO, CBBC, ABC Australia, Teletoon Slice, CBC and Mystery. Yick, Valerie (2003 Grad) Zamprogna, Gema (1998 Grad) Zaw-Tun, Isabel (2011 Grad) Zeljkovic, Anja (2011 Grad) Zittrer, Sarah (2003 Grad) co-founder of Taipei Players in Taiwan About the Drama Department Founded in 1947, the Drama Department is a vibrant, close-knit community of faculty, staff and students. Friendships, mentorships and creative relationships first made here often last a lifetime. Stay in touch with what's happening in the department and with fellow alumni. Latest activity